


Daddy Issues

by Lokislonelylady



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe MCU Tony Stark/ Loki Agent of Asgard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady
Summary: Thor has brought has reincarnated younger brother Loki, reformed and barely remembering his former life as a villain to live in the Avengers Tower where the Tony hopes he's eighteen in earth years as the god of mischief seeks redemption for his past life as a so called "Agent of Asgard" and part-time Avenger.  Tony Stark, Man of Iron, Playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist, and the curious, deity of chaos and fire just can't help but want to get to know each other better and better.





	Daddy Issues

Kinktober 2017  
October 18: Daddy Kink

Gradually most of The Avengers (okay everyone but Clint) had become accustomed to Loki living in the tower. They were skeptical when Thor first told the story of finding his younger brother reborn again taking him home to Asgard where it was decided that to earn “redemption” for the past Loki’s misdeeds, the new Loki who did not even remember his past crimes would come to earth with Thor and sometimes help the Avengers and go on various quests and missions throughout the nine realms and act as an agent of both Asgard and the Avengers. So, the teenage space Viking princess Loki came to have an apartment on Thor’s floor just two floors below Tony Stark’s penthouse. The very penthouse whose window he’d been tossed out of by Loki just a few years before.

If Clint mistrusted and avoided Loki the other Avengers tolerated and sort of grudgingly accepted Loki but Tony actually liked and befriended him. Loki began to spend as much or more time on “Midgard” with Tony as with Thor. For some reason they just got along like a house on fire. Tony had been surprised how well he got along with the kid. “Kid” because with Asgardian “teens” age is indeterminate at best. Thor let him drink and go clubbing with the gang so hopefully that meant he was legal? But the new Loki was smart as hell and curious about everything and like Tony he was sarcastic with a sense of humor with a biting edge to it and he was one of the few people besides Bruce who could keep up with Tony in conversation and wit and science talk but also Loki could keep up with Tony in the departments of banter and flirting, okay yes sue him he flirted with Loki, a questionably legal reincarnated former supervillain who tried to take over the world but he was still hot, maybe hotter than before? 

His jet black hair was a little shorter and went just past his sculpted jaw to caress his long pale neck that begged for teeth to scrape here and there and to just suck on his adam’s apple and his cheekbones were chiseled works of art and his eyes were green and sometimes looked a bit blue his lips begged to be kissed and he licked them way too often and he tended to rub and stroke his neck with his hands absentmindedly far too often drawing Tony’s eyes to those areas even more often than they already were-which at least was better than when Loki would almost catch Tony staring at the boy’s ass or crotch but Jesus, could the guy wear tighter skinny jeans? Or tighter leather pants? Did he not know Tony had a heart condition? Hello-metal shards in the chest. He generally denied having any lust type inclinations toward the too young formerly villainous Norse alien/deity in the tower. He looked and flirted and didn’t touch although Loki may have guest-starred in one or three vividly disruptive dreams that he would tell no one about ever because he didn’t want to risk being smashed by big brother’s hammer for corrupting baby brother’s virtue. But it may have been Tony’s imagination or the young Asgardian formerly known as a supervillain was checking out Tony’s ass once or twice as well.  
Loki however seemed to seek Stark’s company out often, curious as he was and Stark being a good source of all sorts of knowledge and that Tony genuinely enjoyed teaching Loki about things like computers and cellphones and movies and television shows. They watched marathons of things like Star Wars and Star Trek movies and Breaking Bad and Back to the Future and Lord of the Rings and Loki was patient with Loki’s constant “But Stark….” Questions giving patient answers. One night it got so late, they’d eaten lots of popcorn and nachos and pizza earlier at the start of the evening and had many beers between them and before the end of Star Trek IV Loki had slumped over and fallen asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder. Asleep he looked completely innocent, angelic even, Tony couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. He looked so young and sweet.

Loki woke up about a half an hour later with a stretch and rubbed his eyes like a sleepy little boy. When he stretched his tight black t-shirt rode up a just a couple of inches to reveal an inch or two of the pale creamy skin of his tummy on one side between his jeans and shirt.

“Is Woki sweepy?” Tony asked with a ridiculous grin upon seeing Loki rubbing his eyes with his balled fists. In answer he received a bleary-eyed glare which did nothing to dim Tony’s grin which in fact had gotten larger upon the flash of pale flesh under Loki’s shirt-Tony’s hands shot to where he’d seen that glimpse like iron pulled to a magnet and he pulled the lithe god over onto his lap before he could even think about what he was doing.  
“Stark! What are you doing?” Loki asked, the imperious prince voice returning as he became suddenly alert now.

“Shh. Woki can sleep on Daddy’s lap now if he wants to?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. This could very well get him tossed out the window again. He and this Loki have become friends but this could ruin it right here…Loki tilts his head to the side and looks at Tony considering him, perhaps trying to figure out what this means? Just when Tony is about to say never mind, just kidding, Loki leans in and whispers into Tony’s ear.

“Oh, the man of iron wants to play a game with the god of mischief! It’s about time that you finally played some games with me Stark.” And his long pink tongue curled out and licked into Tony’s ear just to make him squirm while Loki wiggled his bottom around on Tony’s lap and dug his black lacquered fingernails into Tony’s shoulders. Loki’s grin was pure mischief. Tony grabbed Loki’s perfect round ass, the one he’d been obsessed with since Thor had appeared in the tower with Loki 2.0 in tow behind him. 

“You, are already being naughty, wiggling that tight ass around like that” Tony said and he gave that sculpted mound of muscle a squeeze that would have bruised a mortal. Loki responded by continuing to grin and to outright grind his pelvis against the crotch of Tony’s thin, worn grey sweat pants where his now rock-hard erection was undeniable.

“Maybe Daddy needs to give me a spanking?” Loki asked, his hands going under Tony’s Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and starting to run his hands up to his chest. Tony grabbed Loki’s chin in his calloused hand, tan fingers splayed on white skin, and forced his mouth onto his, their mouths pushing together, Tony’s tongue licking into Loki’s lips and feeling them open like the soft delicious petals of a flower and Tony wanted to eat him up, he tasted like vanilla ice cream and mint and trees, their tongues caressed and intertwined and while they kissed Loki was rubbing his nipples and running his fingers through Tony’s chest hair while Tony kept one hand gripped onto Loki’s ass and one tangled into the hair on the back of his head and they both subtly continued grinding their pelvises together as the kiss continued. When they finally came up for a gasped breath of air, Tony dragged Loki to his feet.

“Baby comes to bed with Daddy now for his spankings or gets spanked twice as hard.” They kissed and teased and peeled off clothes as Tony dragged the tall thin younger man back to his bedroom. At last they fell onto the bed, Loki naked, once Tony helped him pull off his sinfully tight skinny black jeans under which he turned out to be commando and Tony wearing only a pair of black silk boxer shorts. He asked Loki to come lay over his lap on his stomach.

“Like this daddy?” Loki asked once he positioned himself on his stomach across Tony’s lap, ass up, miles of long pale legs and perfect alabaster skin. Tony wanted to lick him all over. Tony was mostly straight, he’d had sex with a few men over the years but they had to be extremely good looking to get his attention, male models usually, sort of perfect specimens, androgynous types, athletes, actors, men who were beautiful like Loki. Like the cars and pieces of art Tony had to buy…Tony appreciated beautiful things of all types and wanted to get his hands on them he was a hands-on type, an engineer, he likes to tinker with things and take them apart…

“Just like that babe. You are gorgeous, you know, that right?” he asked, running his hands over the globes of Loki’s ass and up and down his spine. “Now, I am just going to spank this perfect ass until it is a bit pink, then if you are a good boy, I will kiss it and make it all better. Can you do that for me?” An adorable pink blush rises into Loki’s cheeks, who could imagine being able to make the old Loki blush? Tony raises his hand and brings it down in a nice strong resounding smack to the trickster’s buttock and he jumps a bit but doesn’t make a sound. It doesn’t leave a mark either. The second spanking he hits harder in the same spot. Quite a bit harder. Loki jumps and this time makes a bit of a squeaking sound. There is a faint pink blush on his butt cheek. Tony caresses the faintly pink area. He makes sure he gets ten spankings, hard ones, the last few bring tears to his eyes and turn the white ass cheeks slightly pink and make them sting and make Loki bite his lip and cry out just a tiny bit.

“Daddy’s all done spanking this precious ass. Now can Daddy take care of his baby boy?” Tony asks, brown eyes serious just inches from Loki’s tear filled green ones. Loki’s nods his head up and down, not trusting his voice, trying to hold back the tears as he wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and hides his face in his neck. Tony gently pulls Loki up into a kiss and then lays him stomach down on the bed with his face turned side ways resting on his arms with a pillow propped under his hips. He leans over Loki’s back, kissing that luscious mouth again. Loki thinks Stark tastes like alcohol and metal and electricity and his tongue in his mouth instantly makes his dick harder and his balls draw up tighter to his body. Tony kisses his jaw then and bites and sucks on his neck then like a ravenous beast on a piece of meat. 

Then Tony licks and mouths kisses all the way down Loki’s spine and shoulders and down his lower back and finally his mouth is on his spanked bottom where the pink is already fading (damn god) and Tony moves his mouth and lips over the two perfect round muscular globes. He kisses and bites into the flesh and Loki is more than squirming now he is gasping and panting. Tony then pulled Loki’s cheeks apart a bit. A perfect ass and a gorgeous tight little pink hole and a beautiful pink seam running down to those beautiful balls, no hair back there at all, Loki just had a happy trail of dark hair in the front from his navel running down to form a light halo of fuzz around the base of his cock. Especially that seam begged “lick here”. Tony licked a long stripe from Loki’s scrotum up to his tailbone. Loki sucked in a ragged breath. 

“Stark-I mean Daddy, What the hel are you doing?” he asked his voice shaking, his hand fisted into the sheets.

“Does it feel good?” Tony asked, dipping his tongue out and licking teasingly across Loki’s entrance. Loki squealed.

“Umm. Yesss.”

“Yes, what? Do you need punished baby?’

“No, Daddy, Yes, Daddy!”

Tony chuckled with his warm breath across Loki’s entrance then he began to slowly lick and kiss Loki’s crack and his entrance, he put enormous effort into sucking with enough force to put a hickey on his inner thigh and his ass cheek and then he concentrated on caressing Loki’s scrotum with his fingers while pushing his tongue in and out of his ass which Loki’s responded to with writhing and high pitched keening and some moaning and begging and even Loki’s ass tasted like mint and ice cream to Tony and he pulled his tongue out long enough to reach into the nightstand for some lube which caused Loki to whine at the interruption. But Tony pulled his boxers off while he was pausing for a moment and resisted the urge to touch his own weeping, swollen cock. He poured some lube on his fingers, Loki’s big green eyes watching his every move. Tony leaned down and kissed those pink lips again while rubbing his now free erection against Loki’s cool naked flesh. Then he leaned down and pressed a last open mouth kiss to that gorgeous pink asshole before slowly pushing a lubricated finger into that tight ring of muscle.

“Relax, Daddy’s going to take care of you. He’s going to make it so good for you.” Tony soothed Loki, his other hand massaging his back muscles trying to keep him relaxed. He knew this young Loki had only had a few sexual encounters in this new body, more with girls than guys because he’d come to talk with Stark for advice and information about Midgardian sexual norms and customs, this was an inexperienced Loki who needed gentle preparation from the very experienced Iron Man. 

“Don’t worry about trying to be quiet though. If you want to make noise make all the noise you want, I want to hear it.” As it loosened up around that one finger and the strained look left Loki’s face and he almost seemed to push back into Tony’s finger Tony added a second finger slowly and Loki made a face as he felt the burn at first and he grunted and groaned and slowly it turned to a moan and he was rubbing his pelvis into the mattress a bit. Tony added a twist to the motion of his fingers and hit Loki’s prostate and Loki saw stars and yelled out “fuck!” Tony began scissoring the two fingers apart to stretch him open better and then squeezed in a third finger while Loki began thrashing on the bed begging.

“More, Daddy, I need more. Please.” 

“Because you asked Daddy so nice and because your ass has opened up so nice and wet for me I am going to slide my dick into it, is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes please Daddy put your dick in my ass.” And he stuck his ass a bit higher up in the air, his wet, spread open hole now inviting him in so Tony pulled a condom on and quickly poured some more lube in his palm and them gripped his erection tightly and stroked it up and down a few times moaning to coat it well and then he gripped Loki’s hips and pulled him up on his knees and leaned over him, lined his swollen prick up with his entrance and as he pushed just the head of his member past the ring of muscle he leaned down and bit into Loki’s neck. 

“Relax, keep breathing, deep breaths in and out.” Tony instructed quietly and calmly to the younger man, as he slowly, glacially pushed his member into the tight moist channel until he was fully sheathed and his balls rested against Loki’s ass. He pulled Loki’s face towards him by his raven locks so he could reach his mouth for a searing kiss. He did not move where they were joined, just stayed letting Loki adjust to being filled and stretched. They had to break off the kiss fairly quick as they were both breathing rather heavily. Tony was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His hand still tangled in Loki’s hair, once Loki assured Tony he was okay, Tony pulled out slowly and then pushed back in hard and fast causing them both to cry out. Tony started fucking Loki then in a slow and steady rhythm but hitting deep and nailing his prostate often and Loki was a moaning, yelling mess and Tony was biting his neck and shoulders and slapping his ass every now and then and occasionally starting to rut into Loki fast and hard, still pulling on Loki’s hair.

“Daddy’s fixing to come. I’m gonna pull this condom off and watch my come splatter all over your ass.” As Tony said that he reached down and wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and started working it with his hand. It and his stomach were covered with sticky pre-ejaculate as he moaned and panted and begged because he was so close to the edge. At the end of every stroke Tony would reach down and stroke his balls and press against his perineum too. Loki was rutting into Tony’s hand and also pushing back into every stroke of Tony’s dick into his body and with Tony’s mouth sucking on his neck as his dick pressed deep into his prostate repeatedly, his hand squeezed on his cock, but once Tony let go of his hair and suddenly reached down to tease Loki’s nipple the sensations tipped into overload and he saw stars and fireworks and his cock was jerking and his semen was spurting all over his abdomen and the bed below him and his insides were clamping down on Tony’s prick and that sent Tony over the edge into his orgasm. Tony pulled out quickly and pulled the condom off just as strings of white seed splattered from Tony’s cock onto Loki’s shapely backside, Tony drizzled every last drop around in what he thought was artistically pleasing in a perverted way. Then he fought the urge to stuff his still half hard penis back into Loki’s partially gaping wet hole. He settled for popping his index finger in for a second, and then back out.

“Mm. Daddy is very happy now.” Tony said collapsing carefully next to Loki. “Woki is very messy though. Let me catch my breath a minute and I will get a washcloth and clean you up.” Loki glared at Tony while chuckling though and turning carefully onto his side. His glare disappeared into a surprised and appreciative look with an arched eyebrow and a lascivious grin for one so young when Tony swiped his finger through the goop on Loki’s belly and brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean.

“Good thing I have magic to clean us up with since you are…older and must rest to catch your breath.” And laughing like a mischievous little shit he waved his hands with green light and suddenly all the semen was gone and they were clean and dry and so were the sheets.

“Old my ass." Tony reached down and smacked Loki's on the ass. That’s magic is awesome though. Magical jizz vacuum. Where does it go?”

“Mortal, be quiet now.” Loki huffed closing his eyes.


End file.
